


(real)man's best friend

by RuanChunXian



Series: Three Sentence Fic-a-thon [29]
Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22602049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuanChunXian/pseuds/RuanChunXian
Summary: Michael meets Jason the Great Dane.
Series: Three Sentence Fic-a-thon [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/39713
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	(real)man's best friend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AstroGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstroGirl/gifts).



> Prompt: The Good Place, Michael, life on Earth

Michael first met him when he was visiting a new friend, Charles, who on top of already having five dogs of his own as well as a pre-teen son, was dog-sitting a friend's Great Dane and her six new puppies. The moment Michael walked through the door, he was almost knocked off his feet when a black-and-white cannonball in the form of an overexuberant puppy launched himself at Michael's legs, when ran laps around him, yapping excitedly.

When the puppy finally came to a stop, he looked up at Michael with eager eyes, his tail wagging furiously, and Michael found himself laughing in delight, and the words came to his lips as if from another realm of existence, "Hello, Jason."


End file.
